


You Wreck Me Baby

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Destiel A/B/O [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bite, Omega Castiel, Pastry Chef Castiel, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Castiel is running late on his first day at his dream job. In his rush to make it there as soon as possible, he glances down to check his watch for the hundredth time and promptly slams into the back of another car. Great, just what he needed! As both drivers get out of their cars to check out the damage and trade information, they quickly realize they’re True Mates. Apparently the handsome Alpha’s sleek black Impala isn’t the only thing that’s going to get wrecked in the middle of the four way intersection today.





	You Wreck Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout out to lotrspnfangirl for beta’ing this fic and providing it with art. Hope you guys enjoy my contribution to The Dean/Cas Tropefest 2018 Mid-Winter 5k!
> 
> Now go forth and read! :)

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Cas grumbled as he pressed his foot down on the gas pedal. He was going to be late to work, he was going to be late on his _first_ day.

It was so hard for an Omega to a decent job with good pay and benefits, but after months of searching he’d found _Slice of Life_. It was a small bakery downtown that specializes in pies, but made a little bit of everything. The staff was friendly and the owner didn’t care what your secondary gender was as long as you did your job and did it well. The pay was more than Cas could have hoped for, being fresh out of culinary school, and the benefits were great, but what had really sold him on the place was that the boss was a firm believer in gender equality and had a zero tolerance policy on Omega harassment. 

Cas let out a long sigh as his fingers twitched on the wheel. Of course, this was how he was going to repay the man for giving him a shot as head pastry chef, by being late on his first damn day. If being late wasn’t bad enough, the boss himself was coming in to personally welcome him to the team. 

_Way to make a first impression_ , the Omega mentally scolded himself. He wouldn't be surprised if he was fired on the spot. Stupid flat tire... if he hadn’t came out this morning to find his tire _completely_ flat he would have made it on time. Hell, he’d have made it there with time to spare! But after changing the tire, then changing his clothes, there was no damn way he was going to make it by 6am to start on the pies. 

The Omega glanced down at his watch. A hard jolt rattled Cas and his eyes shot up to see what the he had hit. A large black muscle car. He’d slammed into another vehicle. Just what he needed this morning. How the hell had he not noticed the car? 

To be honest, he hadn’t been paying proper attention. It was like it had came out of nowhere. Cas looked through the windshield at the hood of his own car, seeing the metal looked bent. He raised his eyes up and could see the silhouette of someone sitting in the other vehicle. He immediately started to wonder how bad the damage was to the stranger’s car, or worse, what if they had been hurt by his negligence. 

Cas let out a long shaky breath as got out of his car and cautiously started to approach the other vehicle. When he got to the front of his car, he grimaced. The grill was crooked, a headlight was busted, and the other vehicle had rear quarter panel damage. He sighed as his sneakers crunched in the broken plastic.

“Great,” the Omega mumbled, “this is just what I need.” 

A door slamming made his head turn to the man walking toward his with a pissed look on his face. Oh yeah, _exactly_ what he needed.

“What the fuck buddy!” the guy barked. “Didn’t you see me?” He glared. “Were you not paying attention.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Cas stuttered as his eyes slid over the handsome stranger, noting his rich honey colored hair and deep green eyes. “I’ll pay for all the damages.”

“Damn right you wi-” the man’s words died on his lips as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. A low growl rumbled from his chest as he took a step closer to Cas. “Omega, **my** Omega.”

“Wha-what are you talking about Mister?” Cas stammered as he stumbled backwards and bumped into his car. The Omega’s eyes widened as the stranger stalked towards him. “I-I, _oh_.” Cas sighed as the man pushed in his personal space, his spicy cinnamon, nutmeg, and clove scent short-circuiting Cas’ scenes. A low whimper sounded from the Omega as he bared his throat, all while Cas’ brain screamed, **Alpha, Alpha, mine, mine, True Mate, submit** on a constant loop.

The Alpha reached forward and clutched the Omega’s hips as he dipped forward and buried his nose in Cas’ throat, snuffling along it. “Mmm,” he practically purred against Cas’ taut neck. “Mate, you smell delicious. Like... like,” he took another deep breath, “tangy tart limes and cool creamy vanilla. Reminds me of a sweet and sugary key lime pie.”

The Omega gasped when he felt a warm wet tongue lapping at his throat, a shiver ripping through him. The Alpha’s voice was low and smooth, breath hot as he whispered, “ _My favorite_.”

Cas melted against his Alpha mewling when he felt a gush of slick rush from his hole. The Alpha growled and took Cas’ hand, pulling him forwards. He pulled open the back door of the large black muscle car and demanded, “Get in!”

The Omega let his instincts lead him as he climbed into the back seat. Cas smirked over his shoulder as he arched his back, pushing his ass up for his Alpha’s viewing pleasure. The Alpha licked his lips when he saw the wet patch on his Omega’s jeans.

“Don’t be a fuckin’ tease, my Omega,” the Alpha rumbled as he climbed in after his mate and slammed the door behind them. Neither one caring they were at a four way intersection at the scene of an accident. The Alpha needed his Omega, and he needed him _now_.

“Name’s Dean,” the Alpha informed as he pulled his Omega into his lap, maneuvering him to where his mate was now straddling his thighs.

“Cas,” he whispered as his eyes darted down to Dean’s lips. 

The Alpha lunged forward and attacked Cas’ mouth, nipping at his bottom lip before licking his way into his mate’s mouth, quickly taking control and dominating the kiss. Dean smirked against his Omega’s lips as he began to shamelessly rut in his lap, driving his rock hard cock against Dean. The small space of the car quickly filled with the sweet scent of Cas’ slick mixed with their heady arousal. 

They kissed and pawed at each other and soon Dean’s shirt was off and laid over the seat. The Alpha had worked all the buttons open on Cas’ shirt and was marking his mate’s chest with large purple blooming bruises and love bites.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as his Omega slowly undulated in his lap causing his cock to throb and push out a bead of precome. “I want you so so much my lil’ Omega, my precious mate.”

“Then take me, Dean.” Cas dipped down and kissed along his mate’s jaw line. “I’m yours. All yours, Alpha.”

Dean gripped Cas’ hips, swiftly shifting and dropping the Omega onto his back. The leather squeaked as Cas bounced on it and his eyes widened at the sudden position change. The Alpha’s hands immediately went for his mate’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them teasingly slow. Dean palmed Cas’ hard cock, drawing a sharp keen from his Omega as he bucked his hips upwards, chasing the Alpha’s touch. Dean smirked as he dipped his hand into the band of Cas’ boxer briefs and pulled his mate’s cock free. The Alpha took the swollen flesh into his hand and pumped it slowly. Cas groaned letting his head fall back against the seat, his eyes fluttered shut as he rocked up into his mate’s fist. 

Dean hummed in approval as he used his free hand to work Cas’ pants and underwear to mid thigh. The Alpha licked his lips at the sight of his Omega’s beautiful cock before he bent forward and took the head into his mouth. Dean rolled his tongue around the crown, lapping away the precome that had gathered there before he opened wide and sank down until his nose rested against Cas’ pubic bone. The Omega gripped the seats at the onslaught of pleasure, the leather creaking under his touch. The Alpha worked his mate over with his mouth while Cas mewled and writhed, fresh slick pouring in rivulets from his hole as Dean’s bobbed up and down. 

“St-stop! Alpha, Alpha, stop please!” The Omega gasped as Dean flicked his tongue along the slit before raising up.

“What’s wrong, lil’ Omega? Weren’t you enjoying yourself?” Dean licked his lips and ran his fingers between Cas slick soaked thighs. “It sure _feels_ like you were enjoying it. So wet for me.”

“It felt so good,” Cas panted as he met Dean’s eyes. “Too good. I want to come for the first time with your knot locked in me,” he admitted as he tried to spread his legs wider for his mate’s wandering fingers, huffing when his jeans hindered him from doing so.

Dean smirked at Cas as he slipped off his Omega’s shoes and shimmed his pants and boxer briefs off, baring his mate to his hungry gaze. The Alpha then quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing. “Hands and knees, my Omega, _my mate_.”

Cas shifted and rolled over as best he could in the cramped back seat, pushing his ass up and presenting to his Alpha. Dean growled as he gripped the globes of Cas’ ass and spread them wide, watching as his pink pucker spasm and leak slick down his balls. The Alpha dipped forward and chased the trail of juices, licking up the Omega’s balls and swiping his tongue across his hole. Dean licked and swirled his tongue around Cas’ rim, lapping away the slick greedily before pressing in and drinking Cas’ juices straight from the source.

The Alpha worked two fingers in alongside his tongue and worked his mate open until he was nice and pliant. Dean brushed Cas’ prostate with each pass of his fingers loving the beautiful mewls and whines it drew. The Alpha continued his ministrations until his chin was dripping slick and his mate was begging to be mounted.

“Please,” Cas keened as his body clenched around Dean’s tongue. “Mate me, Alpha.”

Dean slipped his fingers free from his Omega’s body and watched Cas’ hole clench and flutter around nothing. The Alpha pushed up, best he could in the cramped space of the backseat and positioned himself behind his mate, wrapping his slick soaked hand around his cock and lubricating it in his Omega’s sweet juices. Dean slid his cock between Cas’ ass cheeks, the head popping past his mate’s tight rim. The Alpha curled his fingers around his Omega’s hips, gripping them hard as he slammed into him. 

“So good, you feel amazing,” Dean grunted as his hips snapped forward, burying himself deep in the wet heat of Cas as his knot starting to thicken. “You love being stuffed full of my cock, don't you?”

“Yes!” The Omega mewled as he pushed back meeting his Alpha’s brutal thrusts, loving the tug of his mate’s knot on his rim. 

“Want me to pump you full of come?” Dean growled as he watched his knot spread his mate wider. “Are you gonna be a good Omega and come on my knot alone?”

“Yes! Fuck yes, Alpha!” Slick gushed from the Omega as Dean’s cock hit his sweet spot over and over. “Right there! Don’t stop, oh God!” The Omega keened as pleasure wracked his body. “I’m going to come!” 

Dean moaned as he slammed in deep and ground his hips, fingernails cutting in his mate’s skin and leaving behind deep crescent shaped marks on Cas’ hips. He shivered as the Omega’s hole tightened and spasmed around his knot, milking it as it swelled to completion. 

Cas cried out when he felt sharp teeth sink into the meat of his shoulder, shivering as he orgasmed untouched, painting the leather seat in long hot ropes of come. The Alpha rutted into his mate as his cock throbbed and spilled his release deep inside, coating his Omega’s inner walls with his spend.

“Fuck,” Dean groaned as he rode out his orgasm in shallow thrusts, pressing himself completely against the length of Cas’ back. 

With some work he managed to maneuver them into a sitting position, Dean leaning against the door with his legs stretched across the seat as his mate laid lax and sated against him in his lap with his back pressed against Dean’s chest. After their heartbeats had calmed and their breathing returned to normal, laughter bubbled up from Cas.

“What’s so funny, my lil’ Omega?” Dean mumbled against the fresh mating mark.

Cas turned his head to met his Alpha’s eyes. “I’m going to get fired before I’ve technically even started my new job.” At Dean confused look he continued, “I was supposed to start as the head pastry chef at _Slice of Life_ , a small bakery downtown. And,” Cas shifted in the Alpha’s lap, drawing a low groan and milking another orgasm from him. “I’m a bit tied up. I’m definitely going to be late and it’s my first day.”

“Cas,” a small smirk painted Dean’s lips, “you’re Castiel Novak?”

“How did you know my full name?” The Omega furrowed his brows. “I _know_ I didn’t give it to you.”

“Well,” the Alpha’s smirk grew, “I’m Dean Winchester.”

“Dean Winchester. You’re Mr. Winchester.” Cas’ eyes widened as he processed the information. “As in, the owner of _Slice of Life_.”

“Yup.” Dean nodded. “That’s me.”

“Oh my God!” the Omega started laughing again. “My boss just fucked and mated me all before I started even working for him.”

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter as he wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist. “It if makes you feel any better, I don’t think any less of you,” The Alpha teased. “In fact, you made one hell of a first impression. I may even give you a raise.”

Cas snorted. “Such a sweet talker.”

“You know it,” Dean playfully growled and nipped at Cas’ jaw.

A loud knock on the window made Dean and Cas flinch. They both peered over their shoulders to see a scowling cop with his arms crossed staring in at them, looking very unimpressed with the situation. Cas glanced at Dean. “Well Alpha,” he smirked at his mate, “let’s see you _sweet talk_ your way out of this.”

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time guys! XOXO


End file.
